TIDTMI-When History Repeats Itself
by fangirl131996
Summary: This story follows the characters from The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices. It closely follows Tessa and her struggle to accept that fact that Will has been bought back as a counter weight. Will Tessa be able to face the demons of the past? Will the ancestors of those she once loved be able to help her?


**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The characters featured in this story belong to Cassandra Clare. **

Chapter 1

_Emma_

16… 16! Emma had been looking forward to this day for what felt like forever, but now that it was here she just wanted it to be over. Sure she was looking forward to seeing her Uncle Jem and Aunt Tessa, who have been away for quite some time now, and of course Jace and Clary whom she hadn't seen since there engagement party. But even with all this excitement she felt nothing but dread.

"Knock Knock!"

She knew the voice before she even turned around. Julian had always been able to make her relax in the past, but for the past couple of months it had just been awkward. She knew the rules but she couldn't help herself, every time Julian was around her she felt like her heart was going to fly out of her chest. Sure she had gotten plenty of awesome presents, weapons mostly. But all she wanted was Julian.

"Wow!" Julian exclaimed as Emma turned around.

"Don't laugh Julian! Isabelle sent me the dress as a gift; it would hurt her feelings if I didn't wear it."

"Em, I wasn't laughing you look amazing!"

"Shut up! You have never lied to me before so don't start now!" Emma hated it when people lied to her just to spare her feelings. She had gotten used to it since her parents died, but she had never expected it from Julian, he had always been honest with her.

"I wasn't.."

"We are running late let's just go."

Julian held out his hand and it took everything Emma had not to take it.

Chapter 2

_Tessa_

"We have been here for 10 minutes and I already feel a migraine coming on. This music is horrid."

Jem was excited to see Emma, but he had been having trouble adapting to the modern world, especially when it came to music.

"You will get used to it hunny just hang in there, for Emma."

"For Emma." Jem said with a sigh. "Oh look its Jace and Clary!"

Seeing them was always great but Tessa can't help but remember all those whom she had lost. Jace reminded her so much of William that it hurt just to breathe when he was around.

"Hey guys how are you? It's been to long! How was Paris?"

Clary looked stunning in the dress that had no doubt been picked out by Isabelle. Whenever Tessa seen Clary flashes of precious Charlotte came back to her. Kind, loving and caring, qualities that Clary herself possessed.

"Paris was great thanks for asking." Jem said.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" She knew how excited Jace about the wedding that she just had to ask.

"Yes we have, January 12th"

"Why that date?" Tessa asked a little more harshly then she meant too.

"Um I don't know it just felt right you know" Jace answered a little confused by Tessa's outburst.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" She knew she was being rude but she had to get out of there before she had a total meltdown. How could she be happy for them when that date bought such pain to her?

Chapter 3

_Jace_

"Is she ok?" Jace asked Zachariah. Tessa had rushed away so fast he hadn't had a chance to ask her what had upset her.

"She is fine, probably just a little jetlag." Zachariah said in the kind caring voice he always saved for Tessa. Jace and Clary watched as he raced off after her.

Jace had always been fond of Tessa and Zachariah and he and Clary had grown close with them over the past few years, but he had always felt as if Tessa held some resentment toward him. She avoided eye contact and barely spoke to him unless she felt it was necessary. He knew Tessa was over 100 years old and he had hoped that one of his ancestors hadn't done something to upset her.

"You ok babe?" Clary asked with a touch of worry in her voice.

"Yeah hunny I'm fine just worried about Tessa." He said and kissed her sweetly on the head. He still couldn't believe that she was all his. He never believed he deserved to be happy and that Clary was put on this earth to test him, but now everything was perfect. So perfect he was waiting for something to come along and ruin it.

"Yeah she seems a bit distracted, she always does around you. I wonder why?"

"That's the million dollar question."

Clary did have time to respond because right at the moment the birthday girl arrived, looking sad? Jace didn't know what was going on today, everyone has been acting weird.

Chapter 4

_Magnus_

Magnus was never shaken by the silent brothers, he had grown accustomed to them by always having James around. Why he was called to the silent city, he had no idea. All he knew was that he was running extremely late to the party and had to send Alexander ahead to apologise.

He was just about to get up and leave when he was greeted by the familiar voice of Brother Enoch in his head.

_Magnus, I want to thank you for coming. I was hesitant to call Tessa as I feared this may be too much for her and James to handle._

"Excuse me? What do you mean upset Tessa? Look I am running late and not really in the mood…"

_A shadowhunter came to us through the London entrance, lost and confused._

"Shadowhunters come to the silent city all the time. I don't see how this concerns me or Tessa for that matter."

_It's William Herondale Magnus. He came to us about a week ago. I apologise for the delay but we had to ensure that he was no danger to the rest of the shadowhunter community._

"You have got to be kidding me! Is this some kind of joke?" Magnus was becoming extremely agitated.

_No this is a serious situation. We have to operate under the assumption that William is a counter weight._

"A counter weight? For who?"

_That we do not know. For now we are releasing him into your care. It will be your decision whether or not you tell Tessa and James. _

Chapter 5

_Emma_

Emma had to admit that the party was pretty great. Catching up with Jace and Clary was great, she was so happy for them. Even though Jace is totally gorgeous she had stopped thinking of him in that way a long time ago, he was more like a big over protective brother.

"Dance with me?" Julian asked

"Ah thanks but no thanks." Emma had started to walk away when Julian grabbed her arm.

"Emma what the hell is going on with you?" he asked clearly angry.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Em you have been acting weird around me for months and I kept telling myself it would go away but quite frankly I am getting really sick of it. I am your parabati Emma you are supposed to trust me! You can tell me anything Em you know that right?"

"You know I love you it's just.."

"Do you regret asking me to be your parabati?"

"Julian.. I can't talk about this right now okay."

"Here's the birthday girl. Oh I'm sorry are we interrupting something?" Tessa asked, looking incredibly worried.

"No this conversation is over." Julian said whilst walking away.

"Emma is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine Uncle Jem. Hey thanks for coming by the way. I hope I didn't interrupt your travel plans to much." Emma directed the question at Tessa but she was no longer paying attention. She was staring at a black haired blue eyed boy standing in the doorway beside Magnus.

"Will" she whispered.

**I welcome feedback good or bad! Let me know what you guys think! More to come soon!**


End file.
